


Sugary Spells

by im_a_little_bit_emo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don’t know if i like this or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_little_bit_emo/pseuds/im_a_little_bit_emo
Summary: When Soonyoung returns to the dorm with a box of suspicious cookies he bought from some random hole in the wall bakery, none of the boys are brave enough to try them. Wonwoo, being the unlucky loser of rock paper scissors, ends up biting into one of the cookies and experiencing some... interesting side effects.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Sugary Spells

**Author's Note:**

> not my favorite but i had this idea one night and just went for it...

"Guys! Guess what. I brought cookies!" Soonyoung pushed open the front door to the dorm with his shoulder and lightly kicked it closed with his foot because of the box of desserts that took up his arms. The dancer set the white box on the dining room table as all of the members flocked around him at the mention of cookies. 

"Uh, Soonyoung? Where did you get these?" asked Seungcheol as he examined the box and realized that there was no label on it to indicate where the cookies came from. 

"Oh, I found this cute little bakery a couple of blocks down that nobody goes to. At first, I wasn't going to get anything because I'm on a diet but it's run by this sweet little old lady who convinced me to buy some cookies since she rarely gets any business."

"Well, that was very nice of you Soonyoung, but..." the leader paused as he picked up one of the sugary pastries from the box and lifted it to his nose, "I have a feeling we shouldn't eat them." 

"What! Why not? I bought all these cookies for you guys and you don't want to eat them? And I can't eat them because of my diet. So what am I supposed to do with all of these cookies?"

"I think Cheol is right, Soonie," Joshua spoke up from the other side of the table. "I'm getting a bad vibe from these cookies."

The dancer pouted at the two older members and let out a small whine from his throat as he stomped one of his feet in frustration, looking way too much like a small child and not a 24-year-old man. "You guys are being ridiculous. They're cookies! What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"They could be poisonous." Sooyoung's eyes snapped towards Jihoon once those words left the shorter's mouth, who just shrugged in response to the other's glare. 

"Okay, I'll tell you what Soonyoung, how about we play a game of rock paper scissors, and then whoever loses will try one of the cookies." 

"Yay! Thank you Jeonghan!" Soonyoung started jumping and clapping his hands like a kid who was just told they're going to Disneyland. The rest of the boys, excluding Jeonghan who had a small smile on his face, groaned and rolled their eyes at the idea. 

After a couple of grueling rounds of the most serious game in the entire world, the one who ended up losing happened to be the one and only Jeon Wonwoo. 

The rapper eyed the cookies that were laying in the white box in front of them and hesitatingly picked one of them up. Soonyoung groaned and mumbled something about him being dramatic to his right. Finally, Wonwoo bit into the cookie and chewed it slowly as twelve pairs of curious eyes watched him intensely. 

At first, nothing happened. The cookie tasted good, and the rapper was about to open his mouth to say so when suddenly his eyes widened. The other members watched in shock and confusion as the black-haired boy in front of them abruptly dropped to the floor unconscious. 

The room was deadly quiet for a couple of beats before bursting into panicked yelling. Junhui and Minghao kneeled on either side of their unconscious friend and shook him until he finally opened his eyes. 

A collective groan of relief rang throughout the entire dorm at the sight of their friend opening his eyes, sitting up, and not dead. 

The leader of the group kneeled in front of the other boy who was still sitting on the ground and looked into his eyes with a hopefully calming gaze. "Wonwoo, are you okay? Why did you faint? Were you just acting or was that for real?"

The oldest member shot out questions one after the other as the boy in front of him slowly regained his senses. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Seungcheol let a small relieved smile spread across his face, but his expression was soon wiped clean at Wonwoo's next words. "But, who are you guys and where am I?"

The twelve other boys widened their eyes and looked at the other in complete shock. It took a couple of long moments of agonizing silence before Chan took it upon himself to break it. 

"Hahaha, that's a funny joke, Wonwoo. Pretending to lose your memories? Hahaha, wow I didn't know you were the prankster type." The youngest tried to sound as convincing as possible but the scared undertone in his voice was too obvious not to notice. 

"But I'm not joking! I seriously don't know who any of you guys are." If it was anyone else, the other members would still be convinced this whole thing was some practical joke. But since it was Wonwoo, one of the most serious members of the entire group, that's all it took for the others to realize that "no, this isn't a joke and yes, Wonwoo did just lose his memories". 

"Wonwoo," Junhui spoke of from Wonwoo's right side and looked him intently in the eyes. "We're your friends, your roommates, your band members." The rapper furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the Chinese male in front of him confused. "Don't worry Wonwoo, we're going to figure out how to get your memories back."

Even though Wonwoo did not know who these guys were, he felt it in his heart that he could trust them. So, he decided to go with his gut and agree to let these boys help him. 

"This is insane." The voice came from the very back of the crowd surrounding him so Wonwoo couldn't see who was speaking. However, the others all turned around to look at the boy which gave Wonwoo a clear view of who was speaking. "There's no way a cookie was able to cause Wonwoo to lose all his memories of us." 

The boy who spoke was tall, muscular, tan, and so beautiful. Wonwoo got to his feet while keeping his eyes glued to the beauty in front of him and slowly walked until he was in front of the other boy. He felt everyone else's eyes on him as he stood there and stared at the slightly taller boy, but Wonwoo couldn't care less. "What's your name?"

The taller's cheeks were dusted in a dark shade of red as Wonwoo's gaze never left his face. The black-haired boy thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. How could he ever forget someone like this?

"I'm Mingyu, Wonwoo. You know me." The other couldn't recall ever meeting Mingyu in his entire life, and trust him, he would never forget a face like that. 

"I'm sorry, Mingyu," the rapper loved how the other's name felt on his tongue, "but I don't recall having any memories of you." Wonwoo hoped Mingyu could hear how sincerely sorry he was about not remembering him as he took Mingyu's left hand into his right. He lifted the other's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, all while never breaking eye contact. "But I would love to make some."


End file.
